tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Aquinas
This article is the sole property of User:Talus12. Ruler (ルーラー, Rūrā) is the Ruler-class Servant of ??? in the Third Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity True Ruler's True Name is of , a Dominican friar and a Doctor of the Church... TBA Personality A man of generally good demeanor, Aquinas is, true to legend, an example of a model teacher: he will answer his student's questions the best he can, he will assist his students when they need guidance, and in general, is a very affable and peaceful man. He packs a mix of logic and empathy into his words, seeing logic as merely a rational way of proving that god does indeed exist. He is the type to go with logic first, always, before going with instinct and revelation, always reviewing a situation twice before intervening. While he does not plan to intervene too often, preferring to study instead the world that he has been summoned in, he is fully prepared to carry out his duty as a Ruler class servant. By the time Fate/Providence occurs, Aquinas is much more secretive about his identity, and considers the various servants summoned by that war worth observing. Though he no longer has the command seals associated with Ruler, he is still a formidable force in a fight. He is quite the devout Christian as well, and can often be found at the church either praying, or engaging in ontological discussions with the minister. He tends to use technology in a lot of his plans, due to it not being a tactic that mages commonly use. Not weaponry, mind you, but rather, cell phones and such. Appearance Aquinas, for his part, looks like a monk, but with a rather surprisingly handsome appearance, being about 5ft, 6inches tall, and while lean, he is by no means bony. He weighs approximately 140 lbs. His typical day outfit consists of a white shirt with a black tie and black pants and shoes, while on Sundays, he'll further compliment this with a black suit jacket. As a natural servant, however, he is wearing little more than his monk's robes and some undergarments. Role Fate/Renaissance Fate/Providence Abilities Skills Active Skills: * God's Resolution A: During the events of Fate/Renaissance, where he was summoned as True Ruler, he was given this skill, which gave him two command seals to use for each servant. During the events of Fate/Providence, however, he does not have this skill, being False Ruler. * Revelation B: A skill born from the times where he was said to receive divine communication, including, at one point, a conversation with Christ that ended with something happening afterward that Aquinas never spoke or wrote about. * Saint B: As a Saint, when this skill activates, his Sacraments grow in power. * True Name Discernment B: As a Ruler class servant, he has this ability as part of the powers delegated to the class. * Baptism Rite B: A member of the church, with his Noble Phantasm's power, it is possible to apply this to even Servants. * Protection of the Faith A: A firm believer in his religious philosophies, he cannot be swayed from his beliefs unless one has managed to assemble a overwhelming logic that he cannot ignore nor accept as being wrong. Passive Skills: * Magic Resistance A+: While being summoned as a Ruler already puts his Magic Resistance at an A rank, his Suma contra Gentiles ''Noble Phantasm gives him additional defensive properties against magecraft derived from non-christian religions. Noble Phantasm * Name: ''Five Proofs of God: Quinque Viae * Rank: EX * Type: Anti-Personnel * Max Targets: ??? * Effect: Within his Summa Theologica ''book, which is in it of itself a sacrament on par with a Noble Phantasm are five unique sacraments that he can use at will, each with different properties based on the Five Proofs of God he wrote. He can use all of them at once, potentially, if he chooses to do so. * They are: # Argument of Motion: ''"In the world we can see that at least some things are changing. Whatever is changing is being changed by something else. If that by which it is changing is itself changed, then it too is being changed by something else. But this chain cannot be infinitely long, so there must be something that causes change without itself changing. This everyone understands to be God." That is what the Argument of Motion is. As a Sacrament, in this case, it creates a time loop of everything for the next sixty minutes before it shuts off. When it is turned on again, it will cause time to flow such that everything returns back to the point of time where it was first turned on, and will continuously repeat this cycle until he chooses to end it. Deviations are possible in each loop though, unless Sacrament 3 (see below) comes into effect. He can cancel the loop at any time, and whatever happened before the loop ended is set in stone. Only Aquinas remembers the events of each loop, and if he dies, the loop automatically triggers back to the beginning. # Argument of the First Cause: "In the world we can see that things are caused. But it is not possible for something to be the cause of itself, because this would entail that it exists prior to itself, which is a contradiction. If that by which it is caused is itself caused, then it too must have a cause. But this cannot be an infinitely long chain, so therefore there must be a cause which is not itself caused by anything further. This everyone understands to be God." ''This is the argument of the First Cause. As a Sacrament, it lets him modify the cause itself, as while the first sacrament lets him modify the derivative causes, this one lets him modify the principal one. Upon activation, it lets him select what he wants to be the principal cause, and therefore change the derivative results if he sees that the resulting events are not in his favor. # Argument From Contingency: ''"In the world we see things that are possible to be and possible not to be. In other words, perishable things. But if everything were contingent and thus capable of going out of existence, then, given infinite time, this possibility would be realized and nothing would exist now. But things clearly do exist now. Therefore, there must be something that is imperishable: a necessary being. This everyone understands to be God." ''The argument of Contingency, in Sacrament form, lets him make certain circumstances in the time loop saved in the First Sacrament immutable, meaning that they will always happen in the loop, with no deviations. He can only apply this to 3 things though within the cycle of events, and he himself has to be one of them. # Argument from Degree: ''"We see things in the world that vary in degrees of goodness, truth, nobility, etc. For example, sick animals and healthy animals, and well drawn circles as well as poorly drawn ones. But judging something as being "more" or "less" implies some standard against which it is being judged. Therefore, there is something which is goodness itself, and this everyone understands to be God." This is the Argument of Degree. As a Sacrament, it creates a powerful barrier that "Only (Such and such) people can pass through." (For example, "A barrier only I can pass through."). This barrier is otherwise incredibly hard to penetrate, as to do so would mean "Defying the standards set by god." ''Which means breaking it could potentially invite divine retribution. # The Teleological Argument: ''"We see various non-intelligent objects in the world behaving in regular ways. This cannot be due to chance, since then they would not behave with predictable results. So their behavior must be set. But it cannot be set by themselves, since they are non-intelligent and have no notion of how to set behavior. Therefore, their behavior must be set by something else, and by implication something that must be intelligent. This everyone understands to be God." ''That is what is written for the Teleological Argument, the fifth and final proof of god Aquinas composed. As a Sacrament, it lets him control and manipulate animals and other non-intelligent objects's actions by touching them, and can alter their actions. * Name: ''Correction of Heretical Beliefs: Summa Contra Gentiles * Rank: A * Type: Anti-Unit (Self): * Effect: The second tome Noble Phantasm Aquinas owns, it gives him effectively A+ rank Magic Resistance against magecraft derived from non-christian religions, as within it containing '''irrefutable refutations' ''against a heretical belief or idea. As such, magic derived of that type will find itself redirected back at the caster of the magic. * It also boosts the power of his Sacraments, and magic with basis in christian religions. Stats: